psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychosynthesis
Psychosynthesis is a form of transpersonal psychology which insists on integration, or synthesis of various psychological functions in order to achieve the goal of healthy individual. As a transpersonal theory, it stresses the need of communion with "Higher" or "Transpersonal Self", or achievement of the state of transegoic existence - which is generally not accepted, or is interpreted as a psychological aberration, by other psychology schools. Aims of Psychosynthesis In Psychosomatic Medicine and Bio-psychosynthesis Roberto Assagioli states that the principle aims and tasks of psychosynthesis are: # The elimination of the conflicts and obstacles, conscious and unconscious, that block complete and harmonious development of the human personality: # The use of active techniques to stimulate the psychic functions still weak and immature. Core Principles of Psychosynthesis For a system to be considered psychosynthesis it must include the following principles http://www.willparfitt.com/pstraining.html, which may be considered the core of psychosynthesis training: # disidentification # the personal self # the will # the ideal model # synthesis (in its various aspects) # the superconscious # the transpersonal Self Also see Psychosynthesis-other traditions The "egg diagram" In essence, psychosynthesis can be best represented by "egg diagram". # The Lower Unconscious # The Middle Unconscious # The Higher Unconscious # The Field of Consciousness # The Conscious Self or "I" # The Higher Self # The Collective Unconscious In Assagioli's model of psychosynthesis, we may divide spiritual/life "paths" according to the question: who is the chief protagonist of psycho-spiritual process? Basically, it's equal to answering the question: who am I? 1. The Transpersonal or Higher Self (TS)-the sun presiding over the "egg/field" of psyche. (Transpersonal or Higher Self is different from Jungian definitions; it is not totality of psyche. It is Atman, containing and governing psychological life, but in essence, albeit reachable, utterly beyond and above. It is completely "other" and "closer than your jugular vein" at the same time). This is the position of non-dual schools like Advaita Vedanta or Ch'an (Zen) Buddhism. 2. The "I"-radiant ray of the Self (Higher Self) This is the position of various schools, having different goals. For brevity: Buddhist and Hindu (not Kashmir Shaivite) Tantra, Taoist alchemy, some forms of Sufism. "Modern" schools & teachers include Psychosynthesis, Gurdjieff or Hazrat Inayat Khan. 3. The psyche- the psychomental complex; in the diagram, it is the "egg" as if cut off from the sun of Higher Self (of course, it never happens: just, in this process psyche/soul is an entity longing to contact & fuse with Self/God, who is experienced as "the other"). This is the way of majority of traditional mysticisms, as well as some modern therapies ( Jung ). In Jungian school, "soul"/psyche, not pure "I", nor the Self (especially as ego-consciousness ): so, the Jungians would say- I am psyche currently reduced to ego consciousness, but passing through process of cleansing, maturing, expansion and growth. There are a number of other traditions. Selected works * Psychosynthesis: A Collection of Basic Writings by Roberto Assagioli ISBN 0967857007 * The Act of Will by Roberto Assagioli ISBN 0670103098 * What We May Be: Techniques for Psychological and Spiritual Growth Through Psychosynthesis by Piero Ferrucci ISBN 0874772621 * Unfolding Self: The Practice Of Psychosynthesis by Molly Young Brown ISBN 158115383X * Psychosynthesis: A Psychology of the Spirit by John Firman and Ann Gila ISBN 0791455343 * The Primal Wound: A Transpersonal View of Trauma, Addiction, and Growth by John Firman and Ann Gila ISBN 0791432947 * Psychosynthesis: The Elements and Beyond by Will Parfitt ISBN 0954476409 External links *A few words about Dr.Assagioli by Piero Ferrucci *Association for the Advancement of Psychosynthesis (Non-Profit): writings, concepts and links *In Memoriam: Roberto Assagioli Dr. Roberto Assagioli, founder of Psychosynthesis *Inner Path Psychosynthesis *Istituto di Psicosintesi The Institute of Psychosynthesis founded by Roberto Assagioli *Psychosynthesis Basic concepts, links, articles including some by Roberto Assagioli *Psychosynthesis compared to ancient religious psychological paradigmata *Psychosynthesis Online Quotes on Psychosynthesis as well as a Psychosynthesis & Transpersonal Web Directory *Southern Psychosynthesis Community Network has articles in plain language on Psychosynthesis *The Institute of Psychosynthesis, London - Counselling and Psychotherapy Training and Self-Development *Will Parfitt Website Psychosynthesis books, courses, distance learning, articles, etc. *PsykosyntesAkademin, Stockholm. *The Psychosynthesis & Education Trust , London Category:Psychotherapy Category:Spiritual evolution nl:Psychosynthese